


Leather Jacket and a Smile

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Clothed Sex, Leather Jackets, M/M, Omega Greg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft came home to find Greg Lestrade in only a leather jacket and a smile.





	Leather Jacket and a Smile

Mycroft came home from work late in the evening. He could smell Gregory in the house and decided to investigate. He’d given the omega a key a few days ago and evidently he’d decided to use it.

Walking up the stairs, Mycroft pushed open his bedroom door and froze in his tracks. Greg Lestrade was sprawled in his bed, wearing little more than a leather jacket and a cheeky grin.

Mycroft blinked a few times. “When I gave you a key, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Greg kept his gaze and rolled onto his stomach, letting Mycroft admire the swell of his arse. “No, but you like it. And you’ve been watching me.”

“True.” Mycroft took off his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves. “That jacket suits you.”

“I know.” Greg watched as he finished with his sleeves and walked to the bed, standing next to it.

“You’re a naughty omega,” growled Mycroft, leaning down to scent him. Greg always smelled of London and coffee, and that combined with the leather was heady indeed. 

Greg stretched out his throat for him, nearly purring as Mycroft’s hand came to rest on the small of his back.

“You’re keeping the coat on,” ordered Mycroft, opening his flies. Greg got on hands and knees and shifted until he could easily wrap his mouth around Mycroft’s cock. Mycroft ran his fingers through Greg’s hair, watching him. His other hand gripped the footboard for support.

Greg had a talented mouth. Mycroft couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him, feeling Greg smirk at the sound. Wrapping his fingers a bit tighter in Greg’s hair, Mycroft gave a few shallow thrusts, well aware of his girth.

The scent of arousal thickened in the air, both his own and Greg’s. “I’m going to fuck you,” promised Mycroft, voice low. “Keep you on your hands and knees, fill you up until you’re begging to come.”

Greg moaned around him, opening his eyes. Mycroft shivered, seeing them blown nearly black with desire. “Good omega,” he praised.

He pulled back, leaving Greg almost whimpering. Mycroft turned him and climbed onto the bed behind him, dipping his head and gripping Greg’s hips as he leaned in to taste him. Greg shuddered, dropping his head to his hands.

Mycroft teased him, not quite pressing in, letting the taste lay heavy on his tongue. He pulled back after a few minutes and wiped his mouth. Leaning down again, Mycroft bit his hip, pushing two fingers easily inside.

“Yes,” moaned Greg, rocking back against his hand. Mycroft kissed and bit and licked along the edge of the jacket, tasting the leather and Greg’s skin. He added another finger and Greg squeezed around him. “More.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Mycroft knelt back and adjusted his cock.

“I was waiting for you in this jacket. I had an idea how this evening would go.” Greg grinned over his shoulder.

“I’ll have to buy you several more. In case we ruin this one.” Mycroft grabbed his hips again and lined up, just barely pressing his cock against him.

Greg moaned and dropped his head again. “Tease,” he muttered.

“Says the man waiting on my bed in a leather jacket.”

“Mmm, point.” Greg moaned as Mycroft’s trousers dragged against his skin.

Mycroft thrust in all at once, making the omega cry out. Folding himself over Greg, Mycroft licked and nipped at his throat. He set a rough pace, knowing how much Greg liked it.

Shifting, Mycroft pinned Greg’s shoulders to the bed, forcing his hips up and tearing another moan from his lips. Mycroft slammed into him, reaching around to take Greg’s small cock in hand.

“Oh God,” groaned Greg as every thrust pushed his cock through Mycroft’s grip.

“Your own fault,” muttered Mycroft, moving his hand from between Greg’s shoulders to pull his hair.

“Not complaining,” panted Greg. “God yes, fuck me.”

“If you’re still verbal I’m not doing a very good job.” Mycroft pulled out and flipped Greg onto his back. He thrust back in and pinned Greg’s wrists, going in for a brutal kiss.

Greg groaned and nipped his lip, wrapping his legs around Mycroft’s waist, encouraging him deeper. Mycroft knew these trousers were thoroughly ruined, but well worth it.

Shifting his hips, Mycroft found the spot that made Greg arch and cry out. He kept thrusting against that spot, even as Greg whimpered and writhed underneath him. Mycroft leaned down and dragged his teeth against Greg’s throat and the omega came untouched.

Mycroft growled as Greg squeezed around him. He waited until Greg’s shivers subsided, then gathered him in his arms and chased his own orgasm, panting into Greg’s hair as he came.

Greg giggled and kissed his ear. “Definitely wearing the jacket again.”

“Yes, you shall.” Mycroft kissed his collarbone and carefully pulled out. “I should send you my dry cleaning bill.”

Greg smiled up at him and shrugged out of the jacket, hanging it on the footboard. “I don’t think you minded that much.”

“No, it was well worth it. Now, are you going to join me in the shower or do I have to go it alone?”

Greg rolled out of bed and to his feet. “Naw, no going it alone when I’m around.”

Mycroft kissed him gently, leading him into the ensuite, knowing the night was just getting started.


End file.
